1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical type drum brake device and more particularly to a brake cable connecting apparatus for a drum brake device with an improvement at a connecting section between a brake lever and a brake cable.
2. Description of Related Art
A known conventional mechanical type drum brake device is such that an inner cable of a brake cable is retained in a U-shaped groove which is formed at a free end of a brake lever and that a cable end fitting fixed on one end of the inner cable is seated on an edge surface of the U-shaped groove at a cable release side.
In the conventional mechanical type drum brake device, a cable disengagement prevention configuration, which prevents the brake cable from disengaging from the brake lever after installing the drum brake in a vehicle and before adjusting the brake cable stroke, has a disengagement prevention means in a brake shoe where a portion of the shoe rim is cut and folded to form a projection, which restricts a movement of the brake cable relative to the brake lever. The conventional type is disclosed in Japanese utility model registration bulletin number 2520404 (pages 2–5, FIGS. 1–4).